I'll Fly With You
by Demiya
Summary: A Harry and Draco Songfic, really sweet, song is a perfect fit. ^_^
1. Default Chapter

**I'll Fly With You** A Draco and Harry Songfic by °Miasma°

AN: Hey everyone I heard this song today and I just had to write this, it may be revised but I wanted to get it up cause it fits them so perfectly. The song is "I'll Fly With You" By Gigi D'Agostino. I highly suggest you find a way to get it, it's a cool song ^_^ - °Mia° 

_**I still believe in your eyes; I just don't care what You've done in your life . . .**_

Sable tresses strewn about his angelic face, Harry heaved a sigh as he leaned against the windowsill. His emerald eyes scanned the landscape below, then turning to the heavens where night covered the sky with a black paintbrush. Such a longing filled him, since that moment a week ago...he'd been on his broomstick playing Quidditch against Slytherin. In a breathless moment, Harry had been centimeters away from Draco Malfoy's beautiful lips--so close he could have reached and touched them with his. 

_** Baby I'll always be here by your side; Don't leave me waiting too long, Please come by . . .**_

Such a strong desire to hold Draco's face in his hands and caress his lips with his own had overcome him, a startling revelation, yet somehow it was comforting. Finally he had a sense of his feelings towards Malfoy, it had been rocking on the edge of cliff--did he hate him or did he--could he _love_ him? That fleeting moment had been all Harry needed to be convinced . . .

_**I, I, I, I still believe in your eyes; There is no choice, I belong to your life . . .**_

A grim smile curved his lips as he thought about the Gryffindor's reaction to his little crush . . . if one would call it that. Harry thought it might just be love, a sensation of butterflies mixed with warm butterbeer on a cold night rooted inside him every time he looked into Draco's eyes. That gaze of his--so intense, so welcoming, at least to Harry. 

_**Because I, I'll live to love you some day; You'll be my baby And we'll fly away . . . **_

A bitter laugh escaped him, how could he ever hope to pursue this romance? It was literally impossible. Everyone would reject the idea immediately, Draco himself most definitely. Harry was the hero, Draco was the villain, there was some sort of unspoken law about villains and heroes being lovers . . . it just didn't happen. 

**_ And I'll fly with you, I'll fly with you, I'll fly with you, I'll fly with you . . ._**

Backing away from the window sill Harry smiled to himself, _Someday, Draco, I'll fly with you, and it won't be on the Quidditch field . . ._ Drifting back into reality, Harry plopping down on his chair to work on his Transfiguration homework, though it was nearly impossible to concentrate. 

**_ You are, are, are, are, are, are . . . You are, are, are, are, are, are . . . _**

Slumping down in his chair, Harry grumbled, irate with all of this rubbish. His mind would not focus on his work; his heart was racing even as he thought of Draco. Those pale blonde ribbons splayed over his smoky eyes, letting his head fall back Harry stared absently at the ceiling . . . this night was going to be an endless waste. 

**_

~°~

_**

Every day and every night, I always dream that You are by my side.

Several floors below, Draco Malfoy glared at the stonewall with all of his concentration. He was in quite a fix. How could he have let himself fall so deeply? Potter, he'd fallen for Potter. Damitt, this was bad. He was pining for the golden boy, the one he had hated so vigorously up until that damned Quidditch match. An unwelcome smile formed on his lips, thinking back to that wonderful second when Potter was kissably close. With a growl, Draco stood and punched the wall, hard. This was inexcusable.

**_ Oh, baby, every day and every night, Well, I said everything's Gonna be alright. _**

A slight chuckle arose from Draco, how ironic. At first he'd tried to ignore it, shove it back into some dark corner of his mind and forget about it. But he had soon learned that was no way to deal with it, it only shoved back, harder if possible. And yet, he knew they would never be, the Gryffindors and Slytherin's would certainly stomp on that possibility, not to mention prissy Potter would never even imagine kissing a 'badass Slytherin' even if it wasn't Draco himself. 

**_ And I'll fly with you, I'll fly with you, I'll fly with you, I'll fly with you! _**

Flopping on his bed, Draco grinned, at least no one could stop him from thinking of Potter in his knickers, slapping himself mentally, he sighed. Though this thought satisfied him for a moment . . . it was no match for his true desires. Maybe he really _liked_ Potter, maybe he even _loved_ him. He didn't want Potter in his mind with nothing but knickers on; he wanted the real Harry in his arms. _Well, they can't stop me from dreamin' . . ._

**_ You are, are, are, are, are, are! You are, are, are, are, are, are! _**

~°~

**_ I still believe in your eyes; I just don't care what You've done in your life . . ._**

After smudging his fifth bit of parchment horribly, Harry angrily shoved away from his desk, causing the legs of the chairs to squeak painfully. Nothing, absolutely nothing could keep his mind on the assignment. All he wanted was Draco, all he thought about was Draco; all he gave a damn about was Draco. Throwing on a light sweater, Harry crept out of the dormitory and downstairs into the common room. Carefully, he made his way outside . . . 

**_ Baby I'll always be here by your side; Don't leave me waiting too long, Please come by!_**

Harry dropped to the ground and stretched out under the stars, using his arms as a pillow he began to search the sky for the brightest star. Directly above his head, a star twinkled, calling his attention to it. Gazing closer at it, Harry became void of everything else going on around him, allowing his mind to fill with sweet thoughts of Draco and himself he began to smile softly. 

**_ And I'll fly with you, I'll fly with you, I'll fly with you, I'll fly with you! _**

~°~

**_ Every day and every night, I always dream that You are by my side . . . _**

_Enough is enough! I'm getting outta this place!_ Draco proclaimed silently, getting to his feet he stormed out of the dormitory, not caring if anyone woke up due to the noise. Mounting the steps, he found himself on the main floor in seconds, and out in the nighttime air within a few more. His bare feet brushed the dewy grass, making him shiver slightly. _Damn, forgot shoes and my bloody robes!_ Shrugging it off, he strolled onwards, his eyes on the stars above. 

**_ Oh, baby, every day and every night Well, I said everything's Gonna be alright . . ._**

Nearing the Womping Willow, Draco smirked. Here was the place Potter and Weasley had crashed that foolish flying car second year, here was where Potter's broom had been destroyed, this tree had quite a feud with Harry. Draco chuckled softly to himself, now in his sixth year, it seemed so far away. _I wonder, back then, did I ever feel like this towards Harry?_

**_ And I'll fly with you, I'll fly with you, I'll fly with you! _**

His thoughts roaming the past years, Draco halted a ways after the violent willow, letting his gaze capture one particular star. It seemed to be winking at him; he focused his eyes on it and then continued walking. Suddenly, he tripped on something--"Bloody Hell!" he exclaimed loudly as he tumbled to the ground. A yelp sounded from the obstacle, growing pallid with fear, Draco glanced back to see what he had tripped over . . . 

**_ You are, are, are, are, are, are! You are, are, are, are, are, are! _**


	2. You'll Be My Baby And We'll Fly Away I'l...

AN: When I saw some of the reviews and the comments about the ending, I was kind of confused and then I noticed I had written too much for one story and it had been cut off. So, here's the end bit. Thank you to those who have reviewed so far, I appreciate it :). As for people who don't like H/D slash . . . why would you read a songfic entitled 'I'll Fly With You' for Harry and Draco? No offense, just wondering. If you don't like it, just don't read it. Though I think you're insane if you don't ^_^. I've already noticed a typo or two, so I'll be taking down the first bit and fixing it in a day or so. - °Mia° 

~°~

Their eyes locked on each other, Harry and Draco both scrambled to their feet, their faces flaming with embarrassment. "Uh-sorry Potter, didn't see you there--" Draco began, brushing himself off. 

Harry nodded, blushing further, "No problem--I wouldn't expect me to be there either--" 

Draco raised an eyebrow and inquired, "What're you up to anyways Potter, star gazing?" 

Harry grew defensive, curling his fists, "Course not--I was--thinking, why are you out here, Malfoy?" 

Suddenly Draco reached out with his hand, slender fingers caressing Harry's cheek, only to be snatched away hastily. "Sorry--I don't know what I was thinking, must be the lack of sleep," Harry searched Draco's eyes tentatively, suddenly, to Draco's dismay, Harry began to tremble. "What is this Malfoy? What are you doing? Do you mean it? Do you really want me that way?!" Clapping a hand over his mouth, Harry whirled around, obviously horrified with his last words. 

Draco gaped and then recovered quickly, Harry _wanted_ him, the same way Draco longed for him. The fear of rejection tightening his throat, Draco sighed, he knew he had to persue this further or he'd never be satisfied. Sliding his arms around Harry's waist, he lowered his chin onto Harry's shoulder. "Don't be afraid, I think--I think I do want you, Harry . . . " 

Harry turned around slowly, careful not to disturb Draco's grip, a shaky smile appearing on his lips Harry bent and met Draco's lips with his . . . 

_**Because I, I'll live to love you some day; You'll be my baby And we'll fly away . . . **_


End file.
